1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved apparatus for prefracturing the soil in a system and method for vertical-till and conservation-till equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for improved penetration of the soil by causing the prefractured soil to simultaneously be lifted vertically and fractured laterally as part of a cultivator or similar tilling equipment while still leaving almost all of the residue on the surface of the soil.
2. Description of Related Art
There are different forms of equipment for use in breaking up soil for cultivation. One may use a plow, a disc harrow, a field cultivator or other suitable field working implements. The present day practice is to utilize a conservation tillage strategy. One such implement is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication US 20060048953 A1 to Rozendaal et al which discloses a plurality of spaced apart coulter wheel assemblies for tilling the soil and providing a conservation tillage implement.
In some applications when the soil is compacted, coulter wheels cause minimal cultivation of the soil. The wheels do not cut into the soil, typically 3 to 4 inches. The user must either plow the ground, harrow the ground or use another tilling method or make multiple passes with the coulter wheel apparatus to achieve acceptable cultivation. Alternative methods may not result in a desired conservation tillage result.
A disc harrow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,069 B2 which has a plurality of earth working discs. The discs rotate about a disc gang shaft to penetrate the soil to turn and mix the soil as the disc harrow is towed behind a tractor. A plurality of substantially parallel discs mounted to the shaft at uniformly spaced apart intervals along its length is referred to as a disc gang. Each disc gang is attached to the frame by means of mounts downwardly depending on the frame at suitable intervals along the length of the shaft.
Each gang is generally attached at an angle to the direction of travel of the tractor. Due to the concavity of the discs, the soil is turned and mixed as the implement is pulled through the field to achieve tillage of the soil.